


Third Wheel

by Ayame_B



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_B/pseuds/Ayame_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a very long day, one of the worst of the week, although she didn’t know if it could compete for the worst-day-of-the-month position. There was still most of the month ahead.<br/>Alex just let out a sigh while she climbed onto the Quattro.<br/>She let her head rest onto the seat, closing her eyes while she felt the cool air from outside entering the vehicle as someone – and she knew it could only be him – climbed into the driver’s seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

It has been a very long day, one of the worst of the week, although she didn’t know if it could compete for the worst-day-of-the-month position. There was still most of the month ahead. Alex just let out a sigh while she climbed onto the Quattro. She let her head rest onto the seat, closing her eyes while she felt the cool air from outside entering the vehicle as someone – and she knew it could only be _him_ – climbed into the driver’s seat.

« ‘ad been a tough day» he asked while litting up.

The brief light made their profiles clear for some seconds. She nodded, looking straight out of the window.

«Well… yeah», she sensed Gene didn’t know what to say, so Alex just turned towards him: «Care if I put some music on?» she smiled slightly and he only nodded as he turned to look outside, like she did before.

It’s not that he really cared to hear what the song that was playing was. She just hummed along and tapped her slender finger against her skinny jeans. The lights of the passing by cars enlightened her profile and Gene could only sit there, looking at her. Staring at her.

«Problems, Guv?», Alex asked searching his pale blue-grey eyes and finding them already locked on her.

«No Bolls», Gene slowly said, checking her out.

His voice was slightly slurred and Alex could swear his hip flask has been drained of God knows whatever was inside. Then, only a second later, Gene’s hand was on her thigh, supporting him as he leaned forward, his lips on hers and his eyes half-closed.

Well, that was fast, was all Alex could think of. Thinking better about it, she could tell her Guv was completely and utterly drunk, but that’s never been a problem … until now. Alex smiled against his lips, leaning towards him and brought her arms behind his neck, her hands crossed at her wrists.

 She deepened the kiss as he held her more tightly against him, like she could fade any second if he didn’t. This could have melt Alex’s heart… if it wasn’t for Gene’s hand that left her cheek to caress her seat.

At first, Alex thought he was so drunk he didn’t recognise her from his Quattro. She understood she’s mistaken this as drunkenness as his hand slipped down on the seat, then on her knee and then again up the seat.

Alex couldn’t take anymore of this. Seriously. She put her hands on his shoulders while pulling away from his kiss.

«WAT?», Gene asked, sounding both annoyed and exasperated.

«Guv … Gene you can’t kiss me and then … touch the Quattro like that», Alex tried to sound reasonable, tried really hard indeed.

Gene smirked in his haze of glorious drunkenness: «Oh, ‘ave we ‘ere a _jealous_ Bolly?». Teasing her was quite fun, but really it wasn’t what he hoped would _actually_ happen that evening. He even got drunk to gather up some courage. This woman was truly impossible.

«Shut up Gene!», Alex snapped loudly, turning away from him. Now she was really upset.

_Good job_ , Gene thought to himself.

«It’s like … _she_ ’s a third wheel!» Alex muttered with her arms crossed over her chest.

«Oh, don’t be ridiculous! The Quattro isn’t a third wheel!», Gene retorted, his voice raising his loudness and the blood in her cheeks.

Alex looked down in her lap: «It’s just … like she’s watching us!».

«Yeah… I bet she’s jealous I give all my attention to a bloody woman who didn’t even make me kiss ‘er properly, Bolls!», he sounded deadly serious as he searched for another fag.

Alex shook her head: «Just take me home, “Gene”».

«And you just stop wagglin’ yer bloody fingers at me, Lady B», he said, starting the ignition.

 


End file.
